Fields Of Innocence
by Lehua-honey
Summary: “Two surprises in one day.” He whistled under his breath. “I propose a deal. You be my personal feeder and I’ll pay you double what you would earn in the bar.” “That doesn’t involve sex right?” I asked. “Not until you ask me.” He smirked.


**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood… which rather sucks…no pun intended… or Fields of Innocence by Evanescence.**

_I still remember the worldFrom the eyes of a childSlowly those feelingsWere clouded by what I know nowWhere has my heart goneAn uneven trade for the real worldoh I...I want to go back toBelieving in everything and knowing nothing at allI still remember the sunAlways warm on my backSomehow it seems colder nowWhere has my heart goneTrapped in the eyes of a strangeroh why...I want to go back toBelieving in everything_

**Prologue**

For the third time in twenty minutes, I once again wiped the sweat that had accumulated on my forehead. It wasn't hot in the bar, quite the opposite actually, the air conditioning was going full blast, creating a low hum in the air. No it was nerves that were getting to me, I had never been good under stress and this month was turning out to be one of the most stressful and scary month I had ever experienced.

It had started three weeks ago, when my mother had been fired from her job, a middle school art teacher. With no warning we hadn't had time to prepare and everything went downhill from there. First we had the luxuries taken away: Internet, cell phone, junk food, cable, and allowances. Then everything seemed to follow suit: The car, our apartment, and seeing as we couldn't afford it anymore I dropped out of college. My mother, my little sister, and I were living out of a hotel room, the only thing my mother could afford from her unemployment.

Which was how I ended up here, applying for one of the most degrading jobs ever, if you could call it a job. The thought of running out the door across from me was so tempting, but the amount that I would be paid in just two of working would be enough for my family to get by for a whole month. I had to at least try to get hired, I wouldn't be able to stand looking at my mother and telling her I didn't do everything I could to get hired.

A clearing of a throat made me look up. A blonde woman stood before me, her hands on her hips and a no nonsense look on her face. I was already terrified of her and she hadn't even made eye contact with me.

"If you're all finished filling out the paperwork, my employer and I will be start conducting the interviews." With a jolt I realized that during the time I had zoned out, the room had filled with other woman, probably trying to get the same job as me. Looking at them I realized that there was no chance in hell I was going to get this job. For starters they were all petite yet curvy and all of them were sexy. All of which I was not. Standing at nearly six feet and as curvy as a ten-year-old boy I felt out of place… I felt like a linebacker in a room full of ballerinas. Of course it could have also been with me wearing a worn tank top, jeans shorts, and flip lops, while my competition were decked out in assortments of silk and leather.

"Poppy Person. You're up first."

Of course there was my strange and unusual name.

"Y-yeah it's…a-actually pronounced-"

" Follow me." Cutting me off she motioned me to follow her. Following her into the backroom, my nerves grew with each step until it was a challenge just putting a foot in front of the other and not running the way I came from. When we reached the door marked 'Office' I was both relieved and terrified. Entering the room the only emotion I felt was scared. Behind a desk was probably the most beautiful and most intimidating man I had ever seen. He motioned for me to have a seat and I quickly obeyed, almost tripping over my own feet.

The woman walked over to him and laid the paper I had filled out in front of him. "Poppy Person. Nineteen years old, she's applying for one of the feeder positions."

"Uh…it's actually pronounced Person. Like you get your ears pierced, and like the sun in the sky." Both of them raised theirs brows at this, like they were supposed to care how my name was pronounced.

"That will be all Pam." He said to the woman behind him, who I assume was Pam. His eyes locked with mine and I quickly looked away. Ok he was seriously scary, and I was having serious second doubts about even coming. Pam quickly left the room, sending a smirk over her shoulder at me.

" I must say I am surprised, mind you I don't say that much. You don't look like the type who would consider this job." He said. My eyes swirled over to him, he was leaning back in his chair, relaxed, his gaze lazily looking me over. When I didn't say anything he continued. " I don't see any needle tracks, so you obviously don't' have a drug addiction to support. You're shaking and sweating though I think that's from terror rather than withdrawals from anything. And you just don't seem the type who gets off with vampires feeding from her so that leaves the question why _are _you here?"

"The economy is terrible right now…I need-I need money to help support my family." I was actually proud of myself I only stuttered once. He nodded seeming to understand where I came from, though judging by how expensive looking his watch was, I doubted it. He picked up my papers and browsed through them, his face giving nothing away.

"So you say your blood type is AB-." Though he made it a statement I still nodded anyway. "Are you a virgin?"

"I-I don't know-know what that has to do with anything." I managed to choke out. I'm pretty sure by my reaction to that question he had his answer.

"Two surprises in one day." He whistled under his breath. "I propose a deal. You be my personal feeder and I'll pay you double what you would earn in the bar."

"That doesn't involve sex right?" I asked.

"Not until you ask me." He smirked.

For a minute I couldn't answer. On one hand I would be free to any vampire in the bar to be fed off of, who knows what else they would want. On the other I would just be fed off of this guy in front of me, and I wouldn't have to have sex, and I would never want, know matter what he said. It seemed like he was the lesser of two evils and that wasn't much.

"I guess I'll do it."

"Excellent."

I really had no idea how I was going to explain this to my mother.

_A/N: So this kind of popped into my head the other day and I'm gonna see where it leads. Please Review and tell me if I should keep this going._


End file.
